Toad in the Hole
by coffeeandhope
Summary: 7x21 Post-Ep. Their return.


Castle and Alexis were barely through the doorway when Kate appeared, wrapping them both in a tight hug and forcing their bags onto the floor.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Alexis was the first to speak, worry in her voice when Kate didn't release them.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay."

"Did something happen?" Castle asked, pulling himself out of his wife's iron grip so that he could see her face.

She shrugged and ran her hand along Alexis' arm, fingers bunching in the cotton of her long sleeve t-shirt. "What, a girl can't just miss her family?"

"I think it's sweet," Alexis said before giving Kate a quick kiss on the cheek, and moving further into the loft.

Castle slung his arm over Kate's shoulders as Martha bounded down the steps, something that his wife normally chastised him for, claiming that he had no reason to be so possessive, but in that moment, it was exactly what she needed. "Darlings, you're home! Katherine was just helping me put the finishing touches on dinner. We want to hear all about your speech, Richard."

Castle rolled his eyes, only to receive a pinch in the butt from Kate. "Ow!"

Martha rolled her eyes as she brought over three full wine glasses and handed one to each Castle in the room. "It serves you right, Richard. I _slaved_ over this meal all day: Toad in the Hole, a British delicacy."

"Oh, wow…" Alexis circled the table, just as uneasy as her traveling counterpart. Both had been victims of Martha's meals before, but something about the meal in front of her was different. "Gram this looks… well, great, actually."

" _Actually_? Try not to sound so surprised, dear."

Castle took his seat across from Alexis; arm still swung loosely around Kate, this time at her waist, as she sat next to him. He looked to Kate when he saw the state of the meal — it actually appeared edible — and silently asked her the question both he and his daughter were dying to know. "I helped a little," Kate whispered, shrugging as she blushed.

Martha grinned. "Ah, some color back in her cheeks. The poor girl has been worried sick since the murder on the plane." Martha waggled her ring-covered fingers for emphasis before cutting into crust of the dish.

Castle squeezed Kate's waist as his mother filled the four plates, all the while eyeing Kate, who appeared to be relaxing for the first time since their departing flight. "So, Toad in the Hole? Please tell me that there's not actually any amphibian in this?"

Alexis scoffed, "Gross, dad," but there was mutual apprehension in her stare, both wondering just what was in this _delicacy._

"Oh, relax you two. Tell them, Katherine."

Kate grinned, before adding some spinach and carrots to everyone's plates. "It's just sausage, babe. Nobody is quite sure where the name came from."

Castle winked at Alexis and lobbed some gravy over his own 'toad,' suppressing a smile as he prepared to eat the meal. "Alright, alright. Well, as long as it withstands Alexis' standards."

Kate laughed as everyone was finally seated, taking a bite of the meal. She hummed to herself at the rich taste, intent on savoring every part of it. "Oh, so Alexis is the picky one?"

There was a lilt to her voice, and Martha knew exactly what she was thinking. "Richard, last I remember is you not wanting to eat Kraft Mac 'n' Cheese, because Le Cirque had a new oven baked macaroni topped with breadcrumbs."

Castle was about to protest when he took the first bite, but was momentarily quiet once he tasted the genuine treasure that was in front of him. "I will ignore that last comment because this is _amazing_."

Martha waved him off as she tried the meal herself, her reaction matching Alexis' after the first taste. "Gram, is there rosemary in here?" Martha looked to Kate, and it was quickly obvious who had done the majority of the cooking.

Kate simply nodded, before laughing at Castle's smug grin. "My daughter is a culinary connoisseur. What else, pumpkin?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, having perfected the signature 'Beckett eye roll' long ago. "Garlic..." Alexis swallowed, pausing to consider the dish. "…And thyme?"

Kate clapped her hands together and took a sip of Malbec. "Very good!"

Alexis smiled sheepishly, but Castle simply beamed, watching Kate watch his daughter and mother. It sounded strange, but it was beautiful the way that the three women in his life loved each other.

"So, Kate," Alexis said, pulling him out of his thoughts and back to the present, "What happened when we were gone? Any murders on your end?"

"Mostly paperwork… nothing as exciting as you guys." She sighed, looking to Castle with a worried expression on her face, one that had been omnipresent since they walked in the door. "Thanks for helping with the investigation, Kate. And sorry if we worried you at all."

Alexis had obviously voiced what had been in the back of Kate's mind, and she blushed once again at how easily the Castle family could read her… maybe because she was a Castle now, too.

"Okay, I was a little worried."

Castle's right hand migrated towards his wife's, giving it a light squeeze and brushing his thumb over the cool metal of her wedding band. "Sorry about that. Believe me, if we could have chosen for that to not have happened, we would have."

"I don't know, Castle; you've always been one for adventure." Kate had meant it as a joke to lighten the mood, but Castle's features turned dark and almost upset as he contemplated her comment, eyebrows furrowing together and lips pressed together in a straight line.

"No, no… never, Kate. Not like that. After everything that has happened, I wouldn't do that to you… _we_ wouldn't do that to you, to mother." He nodded towards Alexis, who offered a small smile in agreement with her father's comment. She knew what it was like to be in Kate's place; they had done it together for two months after all.

Kate turned a carrot over with her fork; understanding that his words were sincere, but still panicked from the turbulence in that first video chat they'd had together. "I know, you guys, I know."

Martha smiled, watching her three favorite people continue to grow closer, even after all the years. There was still more to be addressed, more to find out about her son's lost memories, and more damages to be healed. But maybe, quite possibly, they were stronger than ever.


End file.
